ETERNALLY
by my love wu yi fan
Summary: Summary Ketika bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan Pasangan Takdirnya. Ikatan mereka tumbuh semakin kuat. Maka ketika iblis memburu Tao, Kris bersumpah akan melindungi pria itu. Sayangnya, Tao tak mempercayai legenda Penjaga dan Pasangan Takdir. Bersediakan Tao melepaskan kehidupan fananya dan menjalani hidup bersama sang Penjaga? KRISTAO


**ETERNALLY**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Fanfic ini memuat khayalan tingkat tinggi. Buat yang ga kuat atau ga bisa bayangin kalau di dunia ini ada 'makhluk lain' selain manusia silakan segera menyingkir. **

**Selalu ada peran antagonis dalam setiap cerita. So, jangan marah kalau ada member EXO yang perannya jahat**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL HARLEQUIN.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca. Minggir dan bye maksimal.**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA **

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Ketika bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan Pasangan Takdirnya. Ikatan mereka tumbuh semakin kuat. Maka ketika iblis memburu Tao, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris bersumpah akan melindungi pria itu. Sayangnya, Tao tak mempercayai legenda Penjaga dan Pasangan Takdir. Bersediakan Tao melepaskan kehidupan fananya dan menjalani hidup bersama sang Penjaga?

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya ditemukan telentang di atas gambar bintang hallyu di distrik Gangnam.

Para turis yang melewatkan malam dengan berpesta, tersandung sisa-sisa tubuh Suho dan mengakhiri liburan mereka dengan pekik ketakutan.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan lensa-lensa kamera dan menyorot tempat kejadian dengan silau tanpa ampun. Darah berkubang di bawah tubuh pria muda itu, dalam bentuk aliran kecil pekat yang keluar dari pembuluh darah yang terbuka, menuju saluran pembuangan. Mata tajam pria itu membelalak kaku karena terkejut, menatap langit pagi. Dada kirinya terkoyak habis memperlihatkan organ paru-parunya, seolah sipotong oleh ahli bedah berbakat tapi tak bermoral. Kemeja putihnya sengaja dirobek dan diatur sedemikian rupa untuk memamerkan luka itu.

Sehelai selimut tampaknya disampirkan belakangan di atas tubuh itu. Namun Suho sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan privasi itu.

Kerumunan orang yang penasaran rela berdesakan demi posisi yang strategis, bunyi kamrea bersahutan dan turis-turis malang menangis simpati. Polisi memasang pita kuning dan menyembuyikan rasa iba di mata mereka.

Di Gangnam, pembunuh yang kejam sekalipun hanya akan mendapatkan pemberitaan kecil dari stasiun tv setempat dan artikel kecil di halaman kedua surat kabar lokal.

Namun seorang pria membuat catatan.

Pria itu berdiri di pinggir tempat kejadian, pandangannya menyapu kerumunan. Ia tahu buruannya tidak jauh. Ia mengenali pekerjaan tangan pembunuh itu. Ia pernah mengejarnya dan menang. Dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk melakukannya lagi.

Dan ia tahu bahwa pembunuhan ini hanya permulaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah dan Tao berputar-putar di kursi putar di belakang meja kerja, menatap pintu yang memisahkan kamar tidurnya dengan ruangan lain di rumah itu. Suara musik disko memekakan telinga, berdentum memenuhi ruangan. Dentuman alunan musiknya menggetarkan dinding.

Kepalanya seakan dipukuli dan perutnya melilit, Tao menyerah pada kondisi tak terelakkan itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan apapun saat ini.

"terima kasih, Chen", gumamnya dan melempar bolpoinnya ke buku catatan di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke belakang memandangi langit-langit lewat matanya yang tegas dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk mantan kekasihnya.

Mantan kekasihnya bukan hanya penipu dan tukang , bukan. Tidak hanya cukup dengan hanya meniduri sahabatnya dan Tuhan tahu berapa banyak pria lain di Gangnam. Chen ternyata bajingan kelas satu. Sebelum Tao menyedarinya, pria itu sudah mengosongkan rekening bank mereka dan mencuri mobilnya. Kalau Tao memiliki anjing, mungkin Chen sudah menendangnya juga.

Ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Gangnam. Tidak dengan semua orang menatapnya, berbisik membicarakannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa pria secerdas dirinya bisa tertipu mentah-mentah. Tao menarik nafas panjang dan mengingatkan diri sendiri, bahwa pindah ke Seoul merupakan keputusan baik walaupun ia harus berpisah dengan orang tua dan adiknya. Ia berada di kota baru, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baru yang belum pernah mendengar tentang Chen.

Tidak ada lagi ruangan bersekat di pinggiran kota untuknya. Sekarang ia berbagi rumah kuno di Seoul dengan dua pria yang menjadi teman baiknya. Dan sekarang ia kembali meniti karirnya. Karir yang menyokong Chen ketika dia menjalankan bisnis perangkat lunak yang sedang berkembang.

Bisnis perangkat lunak yang ditutup saat Tao mencairkan semua uangnya dari sana dan terbang ke California. Harapan Tao saat ini hanyalah Chen akan mengidap kanker kulit di seluruh badannya karena berjemur telanjang di bawah sinar matahari bersama Xiumin, mantan sahabatnya.

"di hidungnya". Tao membayangkan sambil tersenyum. "dia harus mendapatkan kutil besar dan merah di hidungnya. Atau bagian lain tubuhnya yang sangat ia banggakan".

Kutukan-kutukan itu terus berlanjut, tapi kutukan ini salah satu yang terbaik, pikir Tao. Membuat Chen malu seumur hidupnya dan akhirnya mati secara perlahan. Sedangkan Xiumin, pria pengkhianat itu, dengan dia berhubungan dengan Chen saja itu sudah merupakan sebuah kutukan.

Tao menghembuskan nafas dan mendengus. "inibaik untukku". Setahun setelah Chen menghancurkan hidupnya, Tao dapat melihat sisi lucu bagian kejadian yang menimpanya. Kira-kira begitu. Harga dirinya terguncang sedikit—baiklah, sebenarnya hancur, terinjak-injak. Namun begitu Chen menyingkir dari hidupnya, ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa ia tidak terlalu kehilangan pria itu. Jadi apa kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi Tao saat ini?

Tao menggeleng. Sudahlah, sudah terlambat untuk introspeksi diri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, menuju lorong yang menghubungkan kamar dengan dapur rumah itu. Kamar terpisah yang ia tempati ini terletak di bagian belakang bangunan, memberinya privasi yang ia sukai.

Tao beruntung karena menemukan tempat ini. alasan pertama, ia membenci suasana apartemen. Ia membutuhkan rumah yang fleksibel karena ia banyak berpergian dan memiliki teman serumah berati ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan rumahnya selama berpergian.

Namun sesungguhnya suatu hari nanti Tao ingin tinggal di pantai. Dan ia akan berlibur saat musim panas dan juga bermain pasir sendirian.

Ponselnya berdering sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu kamar. Tao memeriksa identitas penelpon sebelum memeriksanya. "hai luhan".

"hai". Xi Luhan salah satu teman sekamarnya berbisik di telpon, suaranya nyaris teredam hingar bingar musik di rumah ini. "hei kau mau makan malam apa?"

Tao tersenyum. tinggal bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, teman serumahnya yang lain merupakan anugrah baginya.

"kemana dia mengajakmu malam ini?" tanya Tao, berharap sesekali menyantap sushi lezat. Tao ingin sesekali tubuhnya ditumbuhi insang karena memakan sushi.

"oh", bisik Luhan. "kau akan menyukainya. Aku ada di restoran Jepang".

"terimakasih Tuhan. Sushi".

"hanya itu saja?"

"aku juga mau sake. Dan jika teman kencanmu, Sehun mau membayarkan makanan ini, tolong pesankan juga makanan penutupnya. Aku mau sesuatu yang berbau coklat".

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan coklat", kata Luhan setengah mengeluh.

"nikmatilah hidupmu sedikit". Desak Tao sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin di sebrang ruangan. Celana jeans favoritnya sudah tua dan pudar. T-shirtnya menutupi tubuhnya yang mengandung 50% lemak dan 50% otot. Tapi Tao sedang tidak mengejarcinta seseorang bukan?

"makanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau kunyah sebagai alternatif".

"ada pemotretan besok, Tao. Aku tidak bisa makan".

Tao memutar bola matanya. "benar. Maaf. Apa yang kupikirkan?"

"bagaimana pestanya?"

"aku belum kesana"

Luhan menghela nafas. "nikmatilah hidupmu, Tao", balasnya. "pergilah. Minumlah. Carilah kekasih baru atau setidaknya teman kencan, Tao".

Tao menjauh dari pintu dan menggeleng. "tidak. Terimakasih. Aku pernah berada dalam masa-masa itu. Dan itu sudah kulewati".

"kau terlalu muda untuk putus asa dalam masalah cinta".

"dan kau terlalu kurus untuk melakukan diet. Aku tahu kau model androgini tapi apa harus sampai sekurus ikan?"

"begini", kata Luhan berbisik di telpon. "kalau kau tidur dengan seorang pria atau wanita, maka aku akan makan sekotak kentang".

"satu kotak penuh?" goda Tao.

"setengah". Luhan berkompromi.

"akan kupertimbangkan".

"bagus. Tao aku harus pergi sekarang. Sehun sudah kembali dari toilet. Sampai jumpa"

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa". Sambil tersenyum, Tao menyelipkan ponselnya ke kantung dengan celana jenasnya dan membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba suara musik menghantamnya.

Tao menggeleng, mengedipkan mata dan berjalan menuju lorong yang gelap. Keramaian pesta menariknya melewati kegelapan menuju dapur. Lampu-lampu menyala, menerang dinding kuning terang dan lemari-lemari putih, menusuk mata Tao seperti jarum. Di sisi ruangan itu, terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita berpelukan sangat lengket seperti bungkus plastik DVD baru.

Rasa iri tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Tapi Tao segera menekannya.

Seks=buruk.

Kalau bukan karena hormonnya menari kegirangan saat bertemu dengan Chen, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Hidup selibat merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik daripada membiarkan hasratmu menunjukkan jalan buntu.

Perlahan ia memutar badan dari pasangan itu, tidak memerdulikan sama sekali helaan nafas dan erangan. Namun bagian dalam tubuhnya mengejang dan hawa panas dirinya mengalir meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk melawannya. Untuk memerangi kebutuhannya, Tao mengambil sendok dari laci peralatan makan dan menuju kesenangan sensual yang tidak pernah mengecewakan kaum jomblo sepertinya.

Ia menarik pintu lemari es sampai terbuka dan udara dingin menerpanya. Ia mengambil semangkok es krim. Sambil tersenyum, Tao membuka penutupnya dan menyendok es kris itu meski ia belum menutup pintu lemari es.

"astaga!" Tao terkejut, melangkah mundur dan menatap sepasang mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya, mata tajam yang dingin namun menghangatkan hatinya. "aku tidak tahu kau disitu".

Ia tidak mendengar pria itu memasuki ruangan. Tapi itu tidak mengherankan, mengingat bunyi musik yang begitu kencang. Namun ia mengakui dalam hati, agak sulit untuk tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sepasang pria dan wanita di seberang ruangan dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

Pria itu tinggi, 187 cm dengan dada bidang, kaki panjang, rambut hitam pekat dan raut wajah tegas. Pria itu berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari celana jeans yang membungkus erat kakinya dan T-shirt yang membungkus ketat dada berototnya, mantel yang menjuntai hingga pertengahan pahanya.

_Mantel? Pada musim panas?_

Ah kehidupan di Seoul sangat aneh. Penampilan adalah segalanya.

Saat pria itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Tao lagi, Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melahap sesendok penuh es krim. Namun tindakan itu tidak cukup untuk mendinginkannya. Dan ia bahkan merasa berdiri telanjang bulat di tengah badai salju pun tidak dapat mendinginkannya.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, menggeleng dan memandang kembali pasangan yang berpelukan erat dalam keadaan terbaring di atas meja. Sebelum Tao bisa mengatakan sesuatu, pria itu sudah berjalan menuju bagian sebrang ruangan. Dia menarik bahu pria itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Pria yang sedang bercumbu itu tidak menyukai gangguan itu. "hei, apa masalahmu?"

"hei", teman wanitanya memprotes sambil menarik kembennya untuk menutupi dada.

"pergi. Sekarang juga!"

Sesuatu dalam suara Mr. Tinggi, tampan dan berbahay itu sangat meyakinkan. Pria yang lebih pendek itu manarik teman wanitanya, menurunkannya dari meja dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Sebelum sampai di pintu ayun, pria itu berteriak sekali lagi untuk mengungkapkan kemarahannya. "kau sangat beruntung karena malam ini aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berkelahi".

Tao hampir tertawa melihat pasangan tersebut hilang dalam kemeriahan pesta. "kau lihat, dia tidak mencoba mengancammu sebelum yakin bisa lari darimu".

"dia disini. Aku tahu dia di sini. Di suatu tempat".

"siapa? Ya ampun setengah dari penduduk Seoul ada di sini malam ini". kata Tao agak gugup karena berduaan saja dengan pria yang kental dengan kekuatan ini.

"ini rumahmu". Tatapannya seolah menampar Tao dan suara pria itu sangat rendah dan berat.

Tao menelan ludah. Segala sesuatu mengenai pria ini berada di luar jangkauannya. Dia tampak dikelilingi bahaya dalam wujud kilatan arus listrik yang mungkin diterangi lampu neon. Dia bukan jenis pria yang datang ke pesta seperti ini. pria ini... _berbeda._ "ya. Kenapa?"

Dia bergerak mendekat dan Tao dapat merasakan gelombang panas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan—kaki panjang, perlahan, langkahnya yang teratur—sudah cukup membuat para uke menjadi bersemangat dan sentimental. Bukan tipe pria yang cocok untuk dihadapi oleh pria yang baru-baru ini mendeklarasikan untuk hidup selibat. Lutut Tao gemetar, denyut nadinya semakin cepat.

Tao pun sadar, dengan suara musik yang mengalun kencang tidak akan ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

"apa kau melihat ada orang asing disini?"

"hah? Maksudmu selain dirimu?" kata Tao sambil memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok besar es krim sambil terus berharap es krim itu bisa meredakan ketegangan di bagian tengah tubuhnya. "kau bercanda kan? Semua orang disini orang asing. Pesta terbuka bagi siapapun saja di kota ini. kau paham".

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi dan matanya menyipit. "sudah kuduga".

Sepertinya ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Mandi air dingin kelihatan cukup baik. Setiap sel tubuhnya tergelitik. Mata pria itu sekan menghipnotis Tao. Tao nyaris merasakan tubuhnya merebah ke badan pria itu dan perlu niat yang kuat untuk tidak melakukan hal memalukan itu.

Pria itu kembali menatap sekeliling, mencari sesuatu. Namun akhirnya, pria itu kembali menatapnya. Tao menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Pria itu tetap tidak menganca keselamatannya. "kau aktor kan?"

"bukan".

"benarkah?" Tao menyergitkan dahinya. "kau tampak sangat misterius dan..."

"sebaiknya kau juga pergi".

"pergi dari sini". Pria itu menarik tangan Tao. "sekarang".

Tangan pria itu menyentuh kulit telanjang Tao dan hawa panas menguar di antara mereka.

Pria itu segera melepaskannya dan matanya menyipit memandang Tao.

Tao melangkah mundur dan berkata, "kau mengusir mereka karena mereka bukan pemilik rumah ini. tapi ini rumahku"

"aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi".

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan alias Kris merasakan hawa panas masih membakar ujung-ujung jarinya dan sebagian dirinya tercenung dan berusaha untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun ada di bumi dan baru pertama kali merasakan sentakan itu. Ia tahu teman-temannya juga pernah merasakan sentakan itu dan ia mati-matian menahan rasa irinya.

Namun waktu berlalu dan bertahun-tahun tertimbun di belakangnya seperti manik-manik kotor pada seutas tali. Ia menyadari bahwa ia beruntung. Kris tidak mendapat interupsi yang mengganggu perburuannya. Ia tidka memiliki hal lain yang harus di khawatirkan. Kris tidak perlu berduka kehilangan Pasangn Takdir karena belum mendapatkannya.

Hingga saat ini.

Kris telah menyadari keberadaan pria itu tiga bulan lalu saat ia menghubungi rumahnya untuk mewawancarainya. Ia mencari identitas pria itu di internet karena rasa penasannya. Sejak saat itu, Kris memutuskan untuk mengawasi pria itu dari jauh. Sampai malam ini dengan terpaksa ia berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Rambut lembut berwarna hitam, mata kucing yang menatapnya tajam terlihat bersinar di kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk meraih pria itu. Memeluknya. Menyorongkan kepalanya ke belakang, merasakan lehernya, merasakan nadinya di bibirnya.

Tubuhnya menggeram dengan kehidupan dan rasa lapar yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Dan Kris tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak membutuhkannya. Ia bertahan sekian lama tanpa Pasangan Takdir dan bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ia tak pernah menyukai kerumitan. Tidak saat hidup dan tentu saja tidak setelah mati. Lebih mudah baginya untuk menjaga jarak dari kehidupan manusia, mejalankan tugas dan menghilang dari ingatan orang-orang yang kehidupannya pernah ia sentuh.

Lebih baik sendirian.

Tidak mengandalkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Penjaga lainnya.

Namun pria itu, harum. Segar.

Hidup.

Aroma tubuhnya menggoda dan ia ingin tahu apakah kulit pria itu akan semanis aroma tubuhnya. Matanya yang tajam membulat saat menatap Kris, hanya menatap Kris.

Apakah pria itu merasakan adanya ikatan di antara mereka?

Apakah pria itu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi?

"siapa kau?" tanya Tao.

_Siapakah dirinya? _Pertanyaan menarik. Penjaga? Pejuang? Kesatria?

Kris melangkah mendekat, dan Tao juga bergerak mundur hingga tertahan meja di belakangnya. Tao terkejut dan menjatuhkan mangkuk es krim ke lantai.

Tao tidak akan paham. Tidak akan membayangkan dunia yang telah dilalui oleh Kris.

Mereka saling menatap lekat-lekat, Kris bergerak lebih dekat, menunduk, membiarkan aroma kulit Tao memenuhinya dengan aroma memabukkan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini. tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat meninggalkan pria ini tanpa merasakannya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya melalui foto, ia tahu moment ini akan datang—sekarang, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ia memegang pipi Tao dengan tangannya, menyentuh bibirnya, bermaksud memberikan ciuman dalam yang akan meredam segala kebutuhan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Namun sedikit sentuhan di bibir Tao, dan Kris kehilangan kendali diri.

Tao menghembuskan nafas ke mulutnya dan bibirnya terbuka untuk Kris. Kris merasa seakan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Tao. Sensasi membanjiri semua indranya, tubuhnya bagai terbakar. Tao menghela nafas lagi dan suara itu merasuki Kris bagai pisau, merobek perasaan datar ratusan tahun seolah tahun-tahun itu hanya sutra rapuh.

Dada Tao menekan dadanya, Kris merasakan degup jantung Tao seolah debaran itu miliknya sendiri. Detak jantung itu menggetarkannya, mengentak dalam kepalanya, dalam darahnya.

Tao menjatuhkan sendok es krim dan benda itu jatuh bergemerincing bagai peringatan.

Kris menggeram, melepaskan Tao dan dengan enggan melangkah menjauh, memberik kesempatan bagi tubuhnya untuk tenang. Insting untuk mendekap Tao lagi sangat kuat, hampir tak terkendalikan. Badan Tao gemetar, matanya melebar dan Kris ingin membaringkannya di lantai dan tenggelam dalam kehangatannya.

"wow", kata Tao lembut. "kau sangat ahli melakukannya".

Kris mengusap mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan menolak mengaku bahwa ia pun gemetar. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. tidak ada waktu untuk sesuatu yang tak akan ia miliki.

Ia tidak berada disini untuk pria ini.

Tentu saja tidak.

Kris sudah membuntuti aroma mangsanya sampai ke tempat ini. sepanjang hari ia memburunya, selalu tertinggal selangkah di belakangnya. Memburu jejak energi samar yang ditinggalkan iblis saat mereka muncul. Sekarang tampaknya sang Takdir sudah berbalik arah dalam perburuan ini. kenapa buruannya harus datang ke tempat ini?

Ke rumah pria ini?

Kekuatan makhluk itu mengembang di udara, ras alaparnya, hasratnya berdetak liar dan membuat Kris heran mengapa manusia tidak dapat merasakannya. Di satu tempat di rumah ini iblis itu bergerak bebas, mulai berburu, memutuskan kapan dan siapa yang akan ia bunuh.

Dan ia satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan makhluk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

Hai readers. Author kali ini bikin fanfic baru lagi. Tatpi tetep aja yang jadi pairnya KRISTAO. Meskipun sempet ga semangat untuk nulis gara-gara Kris ga di EXO lagi, tapi author tetap berusaha membuat FF KRISTAO lagi. Apalagi setelah berita 3 hari lalu yang lumayan nyesek tentang Tao yang rumornya akan keluar, rasanya author pengen mukulin orang gitu *curcol*

Review dan kritik ya

Salam ketjup manja dari author :*


End file.
